lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - Nel'zios vs. Timaeus
Deck Master Duel is applied; that means, both Nel'zios and Timaeus choose their deck Masters, which are "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" and " ", respectively. Also, on "Timaeus"'s case, it cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of " ". Turn 1: Timaeus * Activates " ", adding " " from his Deck to his hand. * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Timaeus". Each time he activates a Spell Card, Timaeus gains 500 LP and Nel'zios takes 500 damage (Timaeus: 4000 > 4500) (Nel'zios: 4000 > 3500). * Activates " ", Special Summoning " " from his hand. (2500/2100) (Timaeus: 4500 > 5000) (Nel'zios: 3500 > 3000). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Nel'zios * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Caller" in his hand, declaring Fusion. Since Timaeus has a Fusion Monster in his Extra Deck (" "), Nel'zios Special Summons "Caller" from his hand (1400/'1600'). * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Domain" (Caller: 1400 > 1900/1600 > 2100) * Tributes "Caller" to Tribute Summon "Rainbow-Eyes Seraph" (2200 > 2700/1500 > 2000 due to "Dominion"). * "Seraph" attacks "Dark Magician" but Timaeus activates his Set " ", preventing his "Dark Magician" from being destroyed by battle, also it becomes unaffected by Nel'zios's effects (Timaeus: 5000 > 4800). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Activates the effect of "Seraph", activating that Set card, which is the Trap Card "Rainbow-Eyes Fortress". * Sets 1 more Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Timaeus * Draws. * Activates his Set " ". * Uses the effect of "Eternal Soul", adding " " from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Bond Between Teacher and Student", Special Summoning " " from his Deck in face-up Defense Position (2000/'1700') (Timaeus: 4800 > 5300) (Nel'zios: 3000 > 2500), but Nel'zios activates the Deck Master ability of "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon", gaining 800 LP and placing a Spectrum Piece in his Spectrum Wheel (Nel'zios: 2500 > 3300) (Spectrum Piece: Red). * Uses the other Deck Master ability of "Timaeus", banishing "Fortress". * Activates " ", making "Dark Magician" gain ATK equal to "Dark Magician Girl"'s ATK until the end of this turn. (Dark Magician: 2500 > 4500/2100) (Timaeus: 5300 > 5800) (Nel'zios: 3300 > 2800 > 3600 due to "Young Dragon"'s Deck Master ability) (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Green). * "Dark Magician" attacks "Seraph", but Nel'zios activates his Set " ", destroying all Spell/Trap Cards on the field, including "Domain" and "Eternal Soul". (Seraph: 2700 > 2200/2000 > 1500). * Since "Eternal Soul" leaves the field, all of Timaeus's monsters are destroyed. * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Nel'zios * Draws. * Activates "Cards of the Rainbow-Eyes", drawing 2 cards by banishing "Caller" and "Fortress" from his Graveyard. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Kopela" (1700/1400). * Uses the effect of "Kopela", Normal Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Dabbing Dancer" (1700/800) once again. * Special Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Donkey", by removing a Red Spectrum Piece from his Spectrum Wheel (1600/900). * "Kopela" attacks directly (Timaeus: 5800 > 4100). * "Dabbing Dancer" attacks directly (Timaeus: 4100 > 2400). * "Seraph" attacks directly (Timaeus: 2400 > 200). * "Donkey" attacks directly (Timaeus: 200 > 0). Nel'zios wins. Category:Blog posts